Aún después de 3 años
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Candy ya está decidida a emprender un camino para mejorar y ejercer lo que quiere hacer. Unas cartas que cambiarán su destino y le harán encontrar la felicidad perdida en el doloroso pasado. ¡Disfrútenlo! es un CandyXTerry
1. Reencuentro

**Aún después de 3 años**

**A Candy Candy Romantic FF**

"_Todo parecía tan igual, tan como antes_" –pensaba una bella chica rubia mirando el horizonte desde lo alto de su querida colina de Pony-

Candy había pasado por muchas dificultades a lo largo de su vida y gracias a eso se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, dispuesta a vencer todos los retos que se le presentasen en el futuro.

Tenía a Miss Pony y a Sor María, a sus amigos de la casa hogar, a Klin, a su querido Anthony reflejado en aquella rosa blanca que ahora formaba parte de un hermoso rosal como él lo hubiera querido.

Sin embargo, teniendo todo esto, sabía que no era feliz ya que algo le aquejaba, su corazón estaba vacío y el enterarse de que Albert era su adorado príncipe de la colina no le hizo amarlo, ya que aquella ilusión había muerto aquel día en el que Anthony dejó de existir. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era a su amado y adorado Terry, quien ya hacía más de 3 años que no veía.

Como cualquier día soleado de verano, Candy se dirigía, temprano, a regar las plantas, cuando la llegada del mensajero le distrajo de su tarea matutina.

- Buenos días, señor… ¿qué le trae por aquí? –Le decía Candy respetuosamente al hombre-

- ¿Quién es usted, señorita? –Le preguntaba el mensajero a Candy-

- No puedo creer que no se acuerde de mí. Soy Candy…

- ¡Dios mío! Como has crecido, muchacha…en serio has cambiado mucho desde los últimos 3 años…

- Bueno, el tiempo pasa, señor. Como verá, ya no soy la niña que conoció hace mucho…

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Candy? –le preguntaba el cartero, bastante sorprendido-

19 años, señor…-le dice Candy sonriendo al cartero-

- Vaya, veo que de la pequeña Candy que adoraba usar dos coletas, ya no queda nada…

Y era cierto, de la pequeña e inmadura Candy no quedaba más que el nombre. Su hermoso cabello ondeado ahora iba tocando su formada cintura, poseía facciones más finas y ahora era toda una dama hecha y derecha.

- Y dime Candy, ¿vas a seguir viviendo aquí?

- Pues estaba pensando viajar y conseguir un trabajo. Ya soy mayor de edad y no puedo permitirme abusar de la hospitalidad de Miss Pony y Sor María…

- Por cierto, tengo dos cartas para ti, Candy…-le dice el cartero sacando las cartas de su bolso-

- ¡¿En serio?! Pero… ¿quién las habrá mandado? –Preguntaba mientras las cartas eran puestas en su mano-

- Bueno, también tengo unas cartas para entregar en la casa de Tom, así que nos veremos, Candy –le dice el cartero despidiéndose.-

- Muchas gracias. Que tenga buena suerte…-le dice la rubia despidiéndose de él.- Veamos, ¿de quién será la primera? –dice abriéndola muy curiosa.- ¡Pero si es…! –Cambia su semblante emocionado a uno serio.- Es de Susana Marlowe… -ella abre la carta lentamente.-

_**Mi estimada Candy:**_

_**Creo que decirte esto sería un poco egoísta ya que han pasado muchos años después de que Terry y tú se separaron, pero en serio te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, renunciaste al amor de tu vida por mi bienestar y lamento no haber podido detenerte en ese momento.**_

_**Sólo puedo decirte que esa felicidad que te fue arrebatada por culpa mía, volverá a ti cuando menos lo esperes, te lo aseguro. Confía en mis palabras…te sorprenderás.**_

_**Susana.**_

Candy se quedó muy pensativa por las palabras de Susana, realmente no entendía lo que la muchacha quería decirle con esa carta, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrarla y quedarse nula de todo pensamiento.

Después de un rato, se animó a leer la otra carta, la cual parecía un poco misteriosa ya que no tenía remitente.

¡Pero si ésta carta es…! –los sentidos se le nublaron en aquel momento.- Es de Albert…

_**Mi querida Candy**_

_**Hace poco recibí una carta de un prestigioso hospital de Nueva York, la cual era para ti, pero ya que no estabas, me atreví a leerla. Necesito que vengas urgentemente a ésta tu casa.**_

_**Le pedí a George que fuera a recogerte a la Casa Pony, espéralo con tus maletas listas hoy mismo al mediodía.**_

_**P.D.: Por cierto, te tengo una gran noticia, pero no la sabrás hasta que nos hayamos encontrado.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Albert**_

La chica ya estaba más que enfadada. Recibía dos cartas al mismo tiempo y las dos tenían secretos ocultos hacia ella.

Sin embargo, el que Albert le haya mandado una carta pidiéndole que vaya a verlo, le preocupaba, por lo que decidió ir a la casa de los Andree.

- ¡¿Cómo que te vas, Candy?! –Se exalta Miss Pony.-

- Lo lamento, pero es que recibí una carta urgente del Tío Abuelo Williams y estoy muy preocupada. Además…

- ¿Además? –Sor María le mira sin entender.-

- Yo…quiero forjarme un camino propio y si continúo aquí…no conseguiré vivir por mi misma, entiéndanme por favor…-dice, angustiada Candy a sus primeras madres.-

- Comprendo, Candy…-le dice Miss Pony con mirada seria.

- Pero Miss Pony…-le reclamaba Sor María a la mujer.-

- Sor María, Candy ya no es una niña de la que tengamos que cuidar. Ella ya ha tomado su decisión y debemos respetarla…

- Muchas gracias, Miss Pony. Si me disculpan, debo ir a alistar mis maletas…El señor George vendrá a buscarme para llevarme con mi familia adoptiva…

- Muy bien, Candy, entonces que te parece si te preparamos una fiesta de despedida…

- No, será mejor que no. Para mí aún es muy difícil separarme de los niños. Déjenlo así, por favor…

- Bueno, es tu decisión, mi niña.

- Muchas gracias, a las dos…Por cierto, me llevaré esto…-les muestra el álbum de fotos.-

- Candy, pero ahí aún está la foto del joven Grandchester…

- Es cierto…-ella sonríe.- pero déjenla ahí. Después de todo, me gusta ver su rostro de vez en cuando…-

- Candy…-susurraba tristemente Sor María.-

- No se preocupen, estoy bien…Bueno, me voy…-la chica sale rápidamente hacía su cuarto.-

- Candy aún no ha podido olvidar a ese joven, ¿no es verdad? –Comenta tristemente Sor María a Miss Pony.-

- Tiene mucha razón, Sor maría, se nota mucho.

De repente y sin que nadie lo espere, el teléfono comienza a sonar, siendo atendido por mis Pony. Miss Pony se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la persona que le hablaba. Esta persona le decía algo, lo cual hizo muy feliz a la anciana.

- ¿Miss Pony? –Preguntaba curiosa Sor María.-

- Comprendo. Muchas gracias. Si, cuente con eso…Adiós –la anciana corta la llamada y coloca el auricular en su sitio.-

- ¿Qué sucede, Miss Pony?

- Ay, Sor María, el amor puede hacer muchos milagros…

- Pero no le comprendo… ¿a qué se refiere? –le preguntaba la monja sin entender.-

La anciana solo atinó a sonreír pícaramente a la pregunta de la monja, quien estaba más confundida que antes. Por otro lado, Candy se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, alistando sus maletas, cuando fue interrumpida por un insistente toqueteo a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunta la chica pecosa.-

- Somos nosotras, Candy -le decían las mujeres por el otro lado de la puerta.-

- Pasen, por favor…

- No te preocupes, hija. Solo venimos a decirte que Sor María y yo nos llevaremos a los niños a casa de Tom, mientras tu te marchas, Candy. –Le decía algo animada la mujer.-

- Muchas gracias, Miss Pony, Sor María, realmente se los agradezco…-dice la muchacha sollozando.-

- Candy…-Miss Pony toma la llave y abre la puerta, entrando con Sor María- prométenos que serás feliz…

- Lo seré, lo juro…-dice Candy segura de si misma.

Las mujeres no lo aguantan más y abrazan fuertemente a su hija, la cual les corresponde el abrazo, triste.

- Les prometo que regresaré…Conseguiré un buen trabajo y en mis vacaciones, las vendré a ver…

- Te estaremos esperando, Candy. Cuídate mucho…

Después de un pequeño momento, Candy se despide de sus pequeños amigos, quienes, pensando que ella estaría cuando regresaran, se despiden alegremente de ella. Con algunas lágrimas de tristeza, Candy les sonríe lo mejor que puede y les deja ir.

Ya una vez lejos sus amigos de ella, la muchacha toma sus maletas y espera el auto que la conducirá hacia su destino.

696969

Hacía mucho viento aquel día en la estación. El apuesto joven de ojos verdes y marrones cabellos esperaba impaciente un auto que pudiera llevarlo hacia su maravilloso destino. "_Al fin la vería, al fin la besaría, abrazaría y amaría como siempre quiso_". Mientras esperaba impacientemente un auto que le llevara, el muchacho recordaba lo que había sucedido mucho antes de eso.

_- ¿Libre? No entiendo lo que quieres decirme, Susana…_

_- ¿Eres tonto o qué? –Dice la chica seriamente- Te estoy diciendo que te marches. Yo ya estoy completamente recuperada y…_

_- Pero eso no cambia nada. Yo te dije que estaría contigo hasta que dijeras que no y…_

_- ¿Pues que crees? Ya no quiero…-le decía tranquilamente-_

_- Pero tu madre…_

_- Que no te preocupe mi madre, Terry. Acabemos con ésta farsa de una vez…-la chica le sonríe tiernamente- Ahora ve a por tu verdadero amor…_

_- Susana…-le dice agradecido y con una dulce mirada- ¡muchas gracias!_

Es cierto, Susana le había dejado libre y ahora podía hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, vivir para una sola mujer, para su amada Candy. Cuando volvió a la realidad ya se encontraba subiendo a pie la gran colina de Pony.

696969

Candy estaba realmente cansada. Ya habían pasado dos horas, ya era más de medio día y no había ni rastro del coche de la familia. Como no pudo más con su aburrimiento, vio fijamente la cima del árbol y no dudó en subirse a él. El paisaje se veían tan hermoso y la rosa de Anthony aún no se había marchitado, realmente era un milagro. "_¡Claro!"_ –Pensaba- "_No por nada se llamaba Dulce Candy. Esa rosa era igual a ella_". Klin, quien se había despertado de una gran siesta, vio a su ama en lo alto del árbol, así que no dudó y le hizo compañía.

Mientras, el muchacho ya había logrado subir hacia la hermosa colina de Pony, encontrándola más hermosa de lo que la había visto antes. Terry siguió caminando, hasta encontrarse con la pequeña casita de Miss Pony, pero algo le atrajo la atención y era el par de maletas que se encontraban en la puerta de la casa. Sin embargo, el joven siguió recorriendo el sitio y se topó con el gran Padre árbol, como alguna vez le dijo Candy que le llamaba. El chico de cabello marrón se quedó sorprendido por la variedad de rosas que había alrededor del Padre árbol, hasta que una le llamó la atención, una hermosa flor blanca que tenía un pequeño lazo color rojo que decía "Dulce Candy". No lo dudó, esa era la rosa que Anthony le había regalado a Candy en su niñez. Se sintió algo molesto, pero luego una voz le sorprendió.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Hágase a un lado!

Tarde. La chica ya había caído encima del joven, el cual se quejó de dolor

- ¡Klin!- el coatí ya estaba en la parte baja del árbol.- Auch, eso dolió bastante.

El caballero, después de recuperar la compostura, la miró fijamente mientras ella se frotaba la cabeza por el dolor de la caída. Terry sonrió de felicidad, al fin la había encontrado.

- ¡Disculpe, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? –la joven de cabellos rubios dejó a Klin para después acordarse de la persona que estaba en la parte baja del árbol cuando ésta cayó.

Como el afectado llevaba una gorra, Candy no pudo ser capaz de reconocerlo, así que sólo se limitó a mirarlo preocupada por su estado después de la caída.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan elocuente, tarzán pecosa…-menciona sonriente el chico.

- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Cómo se…?! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamó? –la muchacha no podía creer lo que había oído.

- Te llamé tarzán pecosa, Candy…-el muchacho se quita la gorra, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

- Te…Terry…-la muchacha no lo podía creer. Terry estaba a su lado. Quizás a eso se refería Susana con esa carta…Terry había regresado a su lado, su felicidad había vuelto a ella. Klin les miraba feliz de verlos juntos nuevamente.

"_Su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo en ella había cambiado_" –se decía Terry- Pero sabía que sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Cuando le había añorado, cuanto había rezado por ver su rostro, por oír su voz y ahora, finalmente, sus deseos fuero oídos.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, Candy. Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, mi hermosa señorita pecas…

- ¡Terry! –la muchacha no dudó en abrazarlo. Lo había necesitado desde el instante en que le dijo adiós aquel día nevado en Nueva York. Terry, feliz de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, respirando su delicioso aroma una vez más.

_**¡Continuará!**_

_**Ojala que les haya gustado el principio de esta hermosa historia, la cual no debió haber terminado como terminó –a decir verdad, yo prefiero el final italiano -**_

_**¡Weno, Matta ne, mina-san!**_

_**Dayito-chan**_


	2. En casa de los Andree

**Aún después de 3 años**

**A Candy Candy Romantic FF**

**Capítulo II: En casa de los Andree**

Candy abrazaba con ternura a su amado Terry. Habían pasado tres largos años sin verse, sin abrazarse y sin dejar de amarse. Klin veía feliz a la hermosa pareja, la cual no se despegaba del abrigador abrazo en el que se veían envueltos.

- Terry…-dice Candy separándose del abrazo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Susana? ¿Ya está mejor?

- ¡Tarzán pecosa! ¡Tú siempre arruinando los momentos románticos! –Exclama divertido Terry.-

- Mentiroso… ¿cuándo lo he hecho?

- Déjame pensar. La primera vez que te di un beso, me volteaste el rostro de una dolorosa bofetada, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas, pequeña pecosa?

- Bu-Bueno, es que en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que sentía por ti…y además me tomaste por sorpresa…

- Lo que me recuerda –dice Terry pensativo.- ese fue el único beso que nos hemos dado…-el apuesto joven le mira con picardía.-

- Te-Terry, no me gusta la manera en que me miras ahora…-dice la chica totalmente apenada.-

- Supongo que ahora no me darás una bofetada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te…? –la muchacha fue interrumpida por el dulce beso de su príncipe. El beso duró demasiado para su gusto y además estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo corresponder a tiempo el beso de su amado. Al no ser correspondido, Terry para el beso.- Terry, yo…

- Me disgustas, pecosa. ¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos? (N/a: A mí si!! Dame uno a mí!! Ejem! Perdón. La autora se salió de órbita)

- No es eso, Terry. Lo que pasa es que…-la chica se averguenza- No se besar…

En ese mismo instante, Terry comienza a reir a carcajadas, mientras que la pobre Candy se ponía cada vez más roja ante la vergüenza que le hacía pasar el famoso actor de teatro.

- ¡No te burles, tonto aristócrata rebelde! –le grita la chica, totalmente enfadada.-

- No puedo creer que la orgullosa y fuerte tarzán pecosa no sepa besar… ¿Acaso jamás has besado a Anthony?

- No, jamás en mi vida he besado a nadie. Tu fuiste el único que me robó mi primer beso, tonto…-dice muy avergonzada la rubia.

- Pues te informo, Tarzán pecosa, que el beso que te di la primera vez fue el primero y único que di en mi vida…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Aquel…en Escocia?

- Así es. Y el hecho que me golpearas despreciándome, hirió bastante mi orgullo.

- Terry, yo…lo lamento. No lo sabía en lo absoluto… -se disculpa la apenada Candy.

- No te preocupes, Candy…-le sonríe tiernamente el joven Grandchester.-

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo tengo que esperar el coche!

- ¿Coche? ¿Acaso vas a algún lado? –Le pregunta curioso Terry.

- Lo que pasa es que Albert me llamó para que fuera a la casa de los Andree…

- ¿Albert? ¿Andree? –Preguntó Terry algo fuera de órbita.

- Es verdad, tú no lo sabes…Albert es mi tío abuelo y pues me ha pedido que vaya a con mi familia adoptiva…

- Ya veo. De verdad me has sorprendido…No pensé que Albert fuera de familia noble…

- Además –dice alegremente.- ¿recuerdas que te hablé hace mucho tiempo acerca de mi príncipe de la colina?

- Si. Dijiste que era Anthony, ¿no?

- Si, pero resulta que mi príncipe de la niñez no era nadie más que Albert…

- ¿En serio? –Dice con algo de molestia.- Debes de estar feliz de haber encontrado a tu amado príncipe de la colina…

- Te noto algo fastidiado. ¿Te pasa algo, Terry? No me digas que estás molesto por lo que dije de Albert…

- ¡Claro que no! –dice volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.-

- Terry…-le dice para después abrazarlo.- Te amo…

- Candy…-el muchacho le mira sorprendido.-

- Eso es lo que he tenido guardado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo…Cuando te fuiste del colegio San Pablo, te seguí para tratar de alcanzarte y confesarte mi amor…pero tú ya te habías marchado…Sin embargo ahora que estamos juntos nuevamente, puedo decírtelo sin temor. Yo espero que tú…aún sientas lo mismo por mí…-la muchacha baja la cabeza totalmente avergonzada.-

- Mi preciosa pecosa…-el chico levanta el rostro de la rubia y la mira fijamente.- Si yo no te amara… ¿crees que habría venido desde tan lejos para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

- Terry…es que tengo tanto miedo de que algún obstáculo vuelva a aparecer y quiera separarnos…

- Eso nunca pasará, pecosa…porque tú y yo jamás nos separaremos nuevamente, ¿me entiendes?

- Terry…-la chica le da un beso, el cual Terry corresponde.-

El tiempo se había detenido. Sólo ambos existían en ese lugar, sólo ambos, sus besos y su fortalecido amor que a partir de ahora darían rienda suelta…Pasaron largo rato demostrando su amor a través de sus besos, que tuvieron que detenerse para buscar el tan necesitado oxígeno del ambiente.

- ¿Candy, en serio es la primera vez que besas? –decía sorprendido el joven noble.-

- Si… ¿por qué?

- Vaya, no lo parece. Casi me devoras por completo, pequeña pecosa. Soy conciente de que soy muy apuesto y no puedes resistirte a mis encantos, pero no llegues hasta el extremo de querer comerme…

- ¡Terry! –la muchacha ya había perdido la paciencia, por lo que Terry optó por correr.- ¡Ven acá, rebelde presumido!

- ¡Eres muy extraña, pecosa! ¡Han pasado tres años desde que nos separamos! ¡¿Y así me tratas?! ¡Que mala novia eres!

- ¿No-Novia? -La muchacha para su corrida para después mirarle fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Te molestó algo que haya dicho? –Pregunta preocupado el actor.-

- ¿Está bien esto? –El chico la mira muy confundido.- ¿En serio podemos estar juntos sin preocupaciones?

- Te he dicho que si, Candy. Susana ha aceptado que tú y yo estemos juntos. ¿No estás feliz?

- Si, pero… ¿está bien dejarla en su condición?

- ¡Señorita Candy! –Le llama George desde el automóvil.- Cuanto tiempo sin verla…

- Señor George, el gusto es mío…

- Candy, ¿crees que podría ir contigo? –La chica lo mira extrañada.- Lo que pasa es que tenía tantas ganas de verte que no pensé en donde me iría a quedar…-Candy comenzó a reírse. Terry, por primera vez, estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

- Claro, Terry, ven conmigo…-le dice armoniosamente la chica.-

- Pero si es el Sr. Grandchester. Que gran honor, joven.-le dice George al actor.- Es usted un actor muy galardonado y de gran renombre.

- Se lo agradezco. Disculpe las molestias, pero quisiera ir con Candy a la casa de los Andree, ¿se puede?

- Yo estoy al servicio de la señorita Andree. Si ella lo aprueba, todo está bien…

- Por supuesto que si. Ya no puedo dejarlo escapar…-dice la muchacha sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias, Candy…

Ya en el recorrido, Terry mira maravillado el paisaje que rodea la gran mansión de los Andree, mientras que Candy solo ve los lugares con mucha nostalgia. Terry se da cuenta de ello y le abraza fuertemente, por lo que Candy voltea a verlo y se recuesta en el pecho del apuesto joven actor.

- Hemos llegado, jóvenes…-dice George para luego abrirles la puerta.

- ¡Candy! –Grita emocionada Annie saliendo del interior de la gran mansión.

- Pero si eres tú, Annie –dice sorprendida Candy.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Albert nos llamó a Archie y a mí. Elisa y Neal con su familia también fueron invitados…

- ¿La familia Leegan también está aquí? –Menciona algo decepcionada la rubia.

- La Tía Abuela Elroy les invitó, Candy…-dice Annie para luego mirar a la persona que aún seguía en el coche.- Candy, esa persona de ahí…

- Ah, es cierto. ¿Oye, acaso no piensas salir de ahí?

- Lo lamento, Candy –dice Terry saliendo del auto.- Me da un poco de vergüenza…

- ¡Pero si es Terry! –dice sorprendida Annie.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! –sale la tía abuela gritando.

- Tía Abuela Elroy, es un placer volver a verla…-dice respetuosamente Candy.-

- Llegaste a tiempo, Candy…-después mira fijamente a Terry.- ¿Y quién es éste joven? ¿Un invitado?

- Así es, Tía Abuela. Vino desde muy lejos a verme, así que lo traje conmigo…

- Es un gusto, Señora Andree, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester…-dice respetablemente Terry a la mujer.-

- Al contrario, el gusto es mío. Amo ir al teatro gracias a su indiscutible talento de gran renombre.

- Es un verdadero elogio viniendo de su parte, señora.

- Pero no se queden ahí, pasen…-todos, en compañía de la tía abuela, pasan a la casa.-

- ¡Terry, eres tú! –Elisa salta de alegría.- ¡¿Por qué vienes de la mano con Candy.-

- Será mejor que no hable porque cosas desagradables pueden salir de mi boca, señorita Leegan…-dice molesto Terry. Él aún no olvidaba que, por culpa de Elisa, él y Candy se vieron forzados a separarse.

- ¡Pero Terry! –Dice carraspeando los dientes, Elisa.-

- Elisa, compórtate por favor -le dice su madre.-

- No entiendo para qué viene Terry si no es parte de la familia Andree –dice fastidiado Neal.-

- Ah, hola Neal, ¿ya eres lo suficiente hombre para enfrentarte a mí? –le dice burlonamente Terry a Neal, que ahora se había puesto pálido.

- Candy, me da gusto verte de la mano con Terry –Menciona Archie.-

- Muchas gracias, Archie –Candy, Terry, Annie y Archie toman asiento.- Disculpe, tía abuela, ¿el tío abuelo no estará con nosotros?

- Vendrá pronto. Más bien, la noticia debo darla yo así que prepárate, Candice White Andree…

_Me ha llamado por ni nombre completo…eso quiere decir que se trata de algo importante…_

- Candy, quiero informarte que Archie ha renunciado a ser el heredero de ésta gran familia…

- ¡¿Cómo?! -contesta Candy sorprendida.-

- Así es…Por lo tanto, todos los bienes de ésta familia…pasarán a ser tuyos, Candy.

- ¡¿Todo?! Pero…yo no quiero heredar todo esto…

- Es tu obligación como hija legítima de ésta casa, Candy.

- Lamento llegar tarde –dice Albert llegando apurado.- veo que la tía abuela ya ha comentado algo…

- Hola Al…perdón, es un gusto verlo, tío abuelo…-Candy saluda respetuosamente a su tío abuelo.

- Candy, me alegra mucho el verte con… ¿Terry? ¿Eres tú?

- El mismo, Albert. Es gusto volver a verte…-Aunque Albert le miraba un poco molesto, ambos se dieron la mano.

- Bueno, como seguía diciendo…Candy, debemos ir buscándote un esposo ideal…

- ¡¿Es…esposo?! –Dice nuevamente sorprendida, Candy.-

- Así es. Te lo expliqué claro en la última carta que mandé. Si hasta hoy no tienes un buen partido para casarte, entonces no hay más remedio que comprometerte con Neal…

- ¡¿Cómo?! –Exclaman sorprendidos Albert, Candy y Terry, ante las miradas triunfantes de los Leegan-

- Si ya tienes a un candidato para que sea tu esposo, tienes que decirlo ahora…

Candy no sabía que hacer, pero luego miró a Terrence: él la miraba fijamente y se preguntaba "_¿y sí él quisiera casarse conmigo? ¿Pero y si no?"_ Candy no sabía que hacer y la abuela Elroy estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

- Tía Abuela, verás…-dice la chica tratando de explicarse.-

- Al parecer no puedes hacer nada, Candy –decía triunfante Elisa.

- ¿No tienes un pretendiente? Entonces…-pero la Tía Abuela fue interrumpida por Terry.-

- Disculpe, señora Elroy, yo quiero que me conceda la mano de Candy –decía decidido Terry.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta la misma Candy. Terry quería la mano de Candy en matrimonio y al parecer estaba muy decidido con lo que había dicho. La tía abuela Elroy le miró interesada, Terrence Grandchester era un excelente partido.

- Está bien, ¿qué dices tú, Albert? –le pregunta Elroy al muchacho, quien no se veía nada feliz.-

- Me opongo rotundamente…-decía molesto Albert.-


	3. La oposición de Albert

**Aún después de 3 años**

**Capítulo 3: La oposición de Albert**

Todos miraban atentamente a Albert, quien se había opuesto rotundamente a la unión de Candy y Terry. Los jóvenes recién llegados lo miraban atentamente, esperando una razón sólida por la cual Terry no podía tomar a Candy en matrimonio.

- ¿Albert, pero qué estás diciendo? –le preguntaba extrañada la Tía Abuelo Elroy.-

- Terry, es cierto que te aprecio mucho, pero no puedo dejar que Candy sufra nuevamente. Lo siento…

- Yo no planeo lastimar a Candy, Albert. Y sé que tú lo sabes…

- ¿Y qué hay de esa muchacha con la que estabas comprometido? ¿Ha aceptado tu decisión de romper?

- De hecho, ella fue quien decidió deshacer el compromiso. Apenas conversamos de ello, me dirigí directamente a la casa Pony.

- Pues no creo que ella y tú hayan terminado así como si nada. Por si no lo sabes, tengo contacto con Miss Marlowe, la madre de la señorita Susana desde hace algún tiempo y fue ella misma quien me llamó para que no dejara que cometieras un acto tan ruin como éste.

- ¿Ruin? ¿Calificas como ruin a mi deseo de casarme con Candy?

- Miss Marlowe me dijo que su hija, en ningún momento, te ha dejado partir…

- ¡Eso es mentira! –Dice Candy levantándose de su asiento.- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Albert?!

- ¡Candice! –Interviene la tía abuela.- ¡cuida tus palabras! ¡Estás hablando con tu tío abuelo Wiliams!

- ¡Albert, no impidas nuestra unión! ¡Candy y yo…!

- Candy y tú nada… ¡No quiero verte cerca de ella! ¡Es mi última palabra! –Albert se va enfadado de la sala.-

- ¡Espera Albert! –Le detiene Terry.- ¿No habrá segundas razones a tu decisión, no es así?

- ¿Qué intentas insinuar, Terry?

- Albert, tú sabes que yo tengo gran aprecio por ti, pero si tú impides lo que Candy y yo queremos hacer, no tendré consideración contigo…

- Por favor, dejen de pelear…-dice a toda voz la tía abuela.- ¿Tienes segundas razones para esto, Albert?

- Tía Abuela, yo no dejaré que ellos dos se unan en matrimonio…

- Pero quiero una razón, Albert. ¿Por qué no me la dices? –Le suplica Candy.- Tú sabes muy bien por lo que he pasado después de dejar a Terry. No puedes hacerme esto.

- Recuerda que eres una Andree, y por lo tanto harás lo que yo te diga y ya…

- Lo lamento, pero si me vas a tratar como hoy, prefiero renunciar a tu familia…

- No tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo…

- Eso no me importa… Sabes que siempre he sido muy libre de hacer lo que he querido y ésta no tiene que ser la excepción…

- Pero, Candy, tú no puedes renunciar a tu familia –le dice Terry.

- Si no lo hago, Albert no nos dejará casarnos, Terry…

- Tía Abuela, Candy y Terry enserio se aman. Por favor, no les separe nuevamente –le ruega Archie a la mujer mayor.-

- Archibald, no te metas en esto…-le amenaza Albert.-

- Lo lamento, Albert, pero si tú no le das tu apoyo a Candy, seré yo quien lo haga…

- Hagan lo que quieran, pero jamás consentiré tal matrimonio -Albert voltea para irse cuando se detiene y coloca una carta sobre la mesa.- Esto es tuyo, Candy.

- Bien. Entonces no regresaré más aquí…Con su permiso, Tía Abuela Elroy.

- Espera, Candy… ¿acaso piensas abandonar en serio a nuestra familia?

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer que Albert se retracte…

- ¡Ella no puede casarse con Terry! –Dice Elisa a toda voz.- Si ella se separa de ésta familia, el padre de Terry jamás querría a una huérfana como nuera.

- ¡Más respeto, Elisa! –Le grita la tía abuela.- ¡Candy es la próxima dueña de ésta familia!

- Pero, Tía Abuela…

- Candy, yo trataré de convencer a Albert. Además los Grandchester son muy buena familia…

- Muchas gracias, Tía Abuela…Se lo agradezco…

- No te preocupes, solo lo hago por el bienestar de la familia Andree. Señor Grandchester, puede quedarse tanto como guste.

- Muchas gracias, Señora Andree.

- Bien…-se limita a decir la mujer.- Señora Leegan, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en mi despacho.

- Si, como no, Tía Abuela.

Las personas se van, dejando a los más pequeños en la sala. Archie y Annie se levantan de la mesa, dispuestos a apoyar la gran decisión que Terry y Candy habían tomado.

- Candy, en serio, si no quieres cumplir con esto, puedo ayudarte –le dice sonriendo Archie.-

- No te preocupes, Archie. La Tarzán pecosa se irá conmigo a New York…así que no te molestes en ayudarla…

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo rebelde y malcriado aristócrata…-menciona de manera cómica Archie.

- Bueno, hay costumbres que no pueden cambiarse…

- Bueno niños, Annie y yo tenemos que irnos…

- Es verdad. Vendremos uno de éstos días para ver como van las cosas, Candy…-agrega su inseparable amiga Annie.

- Muchas gracias. Vayan con cuidado.

- Si, adiós…

- Señores, permítanme llevarles a sus habitaciones…-les dice una sirvienta a la pareja, recogiendo ambas maletas.

- Si, claro. Vamos, Terry…

- Bien…

Tomados de la mano, los dos muchachos se dirigen a sus habitaciones tras haber discutido sin cansancio por el futuro de su relación. Ya Ubicados en sus respectivos cuartos, Candy se dirige a la habitación de Terry, sigilosamente.

- ¿Terry? ¿Estás ahí?

- Si, pecosa, pasa…

La muchacha abre la puerta y de repente se cubre el rostro ya que el pecho de Terry estaba al descubierto, sin ninguna vergüenza por parte del caballero.

- ¡Terry! ¡No seas maleducado!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo lamento…-el chico termina de colocarse su camisa.- ¿Te parece si salimos un rato, Candy?

- Claro, vamos…

Nuevamente tomados de las manos, la pareja sale hacia el jardín, mirando desde lejos como el atardecer caía frente a sus espectadores ojos.

- Oye, Terry…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, es que yo me preguntaba…

- ¿Qué te preguntabas?

- ¿Tú…dijiste en serio eso de querer casarte conmigo?

- Claro que no, como crees. Aún soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas…

- Ah, ya veo. Tampoco iba a creerme tu broma…

- ¿Estás molesta?

- No, para nada…

- Si lo estás.

- ¡Te digo que no, aristócrata malcriado…!

- ¿Lo ves? Si lo estás.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

- Cuando me dices aristócrata malcriado, es porque estás furiosa, pequeña pecosa.

- Pues sí estoy enojada, muy enojada. ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Tonta, por supuesto que hablaba en serio y jamás miento con mis promesas, soy un caballero.

- ¿Entonces estabas hablando en serio, Terry? –le pregunta inevitablemente sorprendida.

- Así es. Yo realmente quiero casarme contigo, pecosa…

- Terry… ¡muchas gracias! –Dice la rubia para después abrazar con emoción a su querido Terry.

- ¡E-Espera, pecosa, me estás asfixiando!

- ¡Oh, lo lamento! ¿Estás bien?

- Lucharé ésta vez por lo que sentimos, Candy. ¿Lucharás tú también?

- Por supuesto que si. No importa lo que suceda, nunca volveré a dejarte, Terry…

- Entonces señorita pecosa…-dice el apuesto caballero.- ¿Me responderás una pregunta muy sencilla?

- Como tú quieras, aristócrata malcriado…

- Candice White Andree… ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? –Le propone el muchacho para después mostrarle un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

- Te-Terry…yo…

- Tienes que aceptar o si no me desesperaré tanto que me jalaré los cabellos y me pondré a llorar como un loco.

- No es necesario que hagas tales cosas. Yo si… ¡si quiero! –la muchacha, totalmente emocionada, se lanza a los brazos de su amado.- ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa!

Totalmente embriagados por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se dieron un apasionado beso recargado de ternura y calidez.

- Es una promesa, candy…-dice Terry para después colocarle el anillo.- a partir de ahora…eres mi prometida…


	4. Los sentimientos del Tío Abuelo

**A Candy Candy FF**

**Aún después de tres años**

**Capítulo 4: Los sentimientos del tío abuelo**

- Albert, creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. El señor Grandchester es un muy buen partido.

- Puede ser quien sea, pero él no. ¡No quiero que Candy vuelva con Terry!

- Ellos dos se aman, puedo verlo. Eso haría mejor la situación. Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo para…!

- Ya no puedes hacer nada, querido. Debes rendirte como buen caballero que eres.

- Mientras esté vivo, jamás.

Por otro lado, Candy y Terry hablaban amenamente ante la atenta mirada envidiosa de la joven Elisa, quien no dejaba de observarles temerosa por ningún motivo.

- Creo que piensan que pueden obtener la victoria ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Elisa, se te ofrece algo? –le pregunta Terry.

- No lograrán ser felices, no mientras yo esté aquí.

- Dime, Elisa. ¿Qué quieres lograr lastimándote así a ti misma?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me estaría yo lastimando?

- Porque solo puedes pensar en como hacerle daño a las demás personas, ¿es que acaso no puedes pensar en como se sienten las demás personas con tu trato tan desagradable?

- Lo único que quiero yo, es destruirte, Candy, porque no mereces ser feliz.

- ¿Por qué lo crees así?

- Porque siempre quisiste tener todo lo que yo tuve. Yo amaba a Anthony. Luego apareciste tú, lo sedujiste y te lo llevaste, lo alejaste de mi lado. Después siguió el pobre de Terry, lo engatusaste a tu modo y también lo alejaste de mí.

- Te equivocas.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

- Yo jamás usé nada para seducir a Anthony y mucho menos a Terry. Solo bastó con ser yo misma para ganarme a las personas. Si hubieras sido una buena persona desde el principio, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- No lo es, sabes que jamás he mentido de esa manera. Deberías pensar en tu actitud antes que hacerles la vida imposible a las demás personas.

- Vámonos, Candy.

- Si. Adiós, Elisa.

Candy se alejó lentamente de Elisa en compañía de Terry. Ambos entraron a la gran mansión de los Andree en donde los esperaba la tía abuela en el comedor.

- Buenos días, jóvenes.

- Buenos días, Tía Abuela.

- Muy buenos días, señora Andree.

- Siéntense, la comida está servida.

- Muchas gracias, señora.

- Disculpe, Tía Abuela. ¿El Tío Abuelo no comerá con nosotros?

- Albert, en este momento, está algo indispuesto, discúlpenlo.

- ¿Se siente mal?

- Si, creo que está algo enfermo. Me gustaría que fueras a verlo y hables con él, Candy.

- Está bien, Tía Abuela.

- ¿Los señores Leagan no comerán?

- Desafortunadamente, decidieron marcharse ayer en la noche.

- Pero Elisa estuvo aquí hace poco.

- Esa niña…ya no tiene remedio.

- ¿Pasó algo ayer mientras hablabas con ellos, Tía Abuela?

- Decidí cortar amistad con la señora Leagan y con sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No es muy bueno que cortes amistad con familias tan grandes como esa.

- Lo sé, pero gracias a esa gran familia, estuve a punto de cometer un gran error hace años. Pretendí casarte con Neal y todo eso ellos lo planearon para quedarse con el dinero de esta familia. Fue una bajeza de su parte.

- Tía Abuela, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Ya era hora de enmendar mis errores, es lo que Anthony hubiera querido.

- Anthony era tan joven y tan bueno, espero que ahora ya se sienta más tranquilo.

- Mi pequeño Anthony no estará tranquilo hasta que su querida Candy sea feliz.

- Seré completamente feliz pronto, Tía Abuela.

- ¿Disculpen, les molesta si me retiro un momento a mi habitación?

- Claro que no, señor Grandchester, puede ir.

- Muchas gracias.

"_Terry se alejó de nosotras. Sentía que estaba molesto por algo y enseguida entendí la razón de su extrema incomodidad_."

- Tía Abuela, me retiraré por un momento –la chica se levanta de la mesa y sale caminando detrás de él, provocando que la mujer anciana suelte una pequeña risa.

- La juventud de hoy…es muy extraña.

Mientras tanto, Candy y Terry se encontraban en súbito silencio en la habitación de este. Candy no podía dignarse a hablarle, sabía que su joven prometido estaba muy molesto por la conversación que ella comenzó a entablar con la Tía Abuela, todo girando alrededor del recuerdo del ya fallecido Anthony. De repente, el comentario de Terry llamó la atención de Candy.

- Anthony…debió ser muy importante para ti, Candy.

- Lo sigue siendo, pero ya no como antes. Anthony era la razón que yo tenía para seguir resistiendo en esa horrible casa cuando era pequeña. Anthony era mi todo en ese entonces, era mi razón de ser. Cuando murió, todo mi mundo murió con él y solo podía pensar en morir también.

- Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cada vez que hablas de él…tienes esa mirada llena de amor que tanto me irrita…tan palpada de recuerdos que me da la impresión de que tú quieres volver a esos días.

- No confundas mis sentimientos, por favor. Es cierto que amé bastante a Anthony, pero eso ya pertenece al pasado. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- Confío en ti, pero no en tus recuerdos.

- Terry, no peleemos por algo que carece de sentido, por favor.

- Lo siento, Candy. Es que…este lugar me incomoda mucho. Todo aquí hace que sienta que él sigue presente.

- Él está presente aquí en todos lados. Todo en este lugar está infestado de recuerdos imborrables de mi primer amor.

- El primer amor, ¿verdad?

- Ya no hablemos más del pasado, ¿si? Lo importante ahora es vivir nuestro presente y nuestro futuro.

- Tienes razón, lo siento mucho.

- No tiene importancia. Ahora vamos con la Tía Abuela antes de que se enoje por dejarla sola en el comedor.

"_Rápidamente bajamos al comedor y nos dimos como la sorpresa de que Archie, Annie y Albert estaban sentados junto a la Tía Abuela."_

- Buenos días, Candy, Terry –decía cordialmente la joven Annie.

- ¿Cómo han estado? –pregunta Archie.

- Gracias por venir, es un gusto verlos.

- Buenos días –responde Terry, mirando a Albert.- Albert…

- Siéntense y acaben de comer.

- ¿Tío Abuelo, ya te sientes mejor?

- Estoy bien, no tengo nada.

- ¿No piensas comer nada, Tío Abuelo?

- No. Ya comí en mi habitación. Terry, necesito hablarte después de comer. –el joven Albert se levanta del comedor y vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación.

- ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya a hablarle –Terry se levanta de la mesa, no sin antes agradecer por la comida.- Muchas gracias por la comida. Con su permiso, me retiro.

- Terry…-Candy lo mira con preocupación.-

- No te preocupes, Candy, todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

- Está bien, ve con cuidado.

- Candy, cálmate, el señor Grandchester no irá a la guerra.

- Lo siento, es que me siento muy nerviosa.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

- Confiaré en eso.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Albert, Terry tomó asiento en un gran mueble, esperando que Albert se dignara a decirle algo acerca de su urgente llamado.

- ¿Para que me has llamado, Albert? ¿Necesitas preguntarme algo?

- Yo no te he dado permiso para que te sientes.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarnos de formalismos y hablar claro. ¿Por qué me solicitaste a mí solo?

- No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de ambos.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas nuestro matrimonio, Albert? Sabes lo mucho que amo a Candy…

- Pero también sé de lo mucho que la has hecho llorar. No pienso volver a darte una oportunidad.

- Sin embargo, Candy me la ha dado y yo estoy conforme con eso.

- ¿Y piensas que yo permitiré que te lleves a Candy así nada más? Debes estar demente.

- Tú la amas, es por eso que no puedes dejarla ir.

- Yo siempre estuve con Candy, desde que era muy pequeña siempre la consolé y estuve a su lado. Cuando Anthony murió, yo la ayudé a sonreír nuevamente, cuando tú te marchaste, yo le di el valor para seguir viviendo… ¿Piensas que tú puedes hacer todo eso?

- No puedo imaginar por todo lo que pasaste para estar al lado de Candy siempre, pero aquí lo importante es lo que Candy siente, y ella solo te ve como un miembro más de su familia. Tienes que aceptar la realidad, Albert.

- No puedes quitarme a Candy, Terry.

- Yo jamás te la quité, solamente la amé todo este tiempo y regresé por ella.

- Candy no merece llorar nuevamente. Yo no puedo confiar en ti. Ella decidió dejarte con la señorita Marlowe y tú no hiciste nada por detenerla, simplemente la dejaste ir, la dejaste sola con sus lágrimas y sus lamentos. ¡No moviste siquiera un dedo para luchar por su amor, simplemente dejaste que ella se marchara!

- Lo se y me arrepiento. Ella sabe cuanto me arrepentí de no haberla seguido, pero Candy entiende que debía quedarme con Susana por su salud, ella lo entendió y se fue. Yo también me sentí miserable al verla partir, toda mi vida fue un martirio sin ella.

- Aún asi no puedo aceptarlo.

- Lo siento, Albert, pero por Candy soy capaz de todo. Si no te convence mi amor por ella, habla con Candy y date cuenta de lo que sentimos.

- Candy está ciega por ti, ella jamás entenderá el bien que le estoy haciendo un bien al tratar de alejarte de ella.

- Quisiera saberlo entonces, Albert –Candy entra y sorprende a ambos.- Quiero entender lo que tratas de hacer por mí, Albert, dímelo. Quiero tratar de entenderte.

- Candy, solo quiero protegerte, como siempre lo he hecho a lo largo de tu vida. Yo siempre estuve contigo en los peores momentos de tu vida, dándote ánimos para seguir adelante, te consolé en tu dolor y te amé lo más que mi pequeño corazón pudo.

- Aprecio lo que has hecho por mí y te agradezco, agradezco tu amor, pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

- Yo siempre fui tu príncipe, el príncipe que tanto buscabas.

- Esa fue una hermosa ilusión de mi niñez, pero todo eso ya quedó en el pasado, entiéndelo, por favor.

- Pero, Candy…

- Si realmente quieres que sea feliz, deja que me case con Terry. Si no apruebas nuestro matrimonio, me casaré con o sin tu permiso, es mi última palabra.


End file.
